Kodomo no Omocha 02
by Alex Sakura
Summary: The Kodomo no Omocha people have children! Wanna know *their* story? Kodomo no Omocha 02, the story starts once more! Babbit: I'm not a rat!!! ~~Epi 17 up~~
1. The Show will start again come Hell or h...

Kodocha 02, episode 1: The show will start again come hell or high water!

Disclaimer: okay like everyone I don't own anyone in Kodocha but my made up characters, which are a lot in this fic. This story is written like a Kodocha episode so you can imagine it's actually happening ^_^ I hope… 1 more thing: There are a lot of made up couples, so don't pay attention to any spoilers. I think I made this episode I bit gloomy -_- I'll try to make the next one better.

Okay, let the story begin!!!!

In the cemetery a little 5-year-old girl and her father are in front of the grave.>   
Girl: *Crying* Will mummy ever come back?   
Dad: No she won't.   
Girl: *Still crying* I'll miss her.   
Dad: I know, so will I, but we have to be strong.   
*The little girl lets a rose in front of the gravestone on which is written: "Here rests Hayama Sana, wonderful mother and actress who will always live in the hearts of who remember her."*

**Title screen:**   
**KODOMO NO OMOCHA 02**   
**Episode 1:**   
**THE SHOW WILL START AGAIN COME HELL OR HIGH WATER!**

The same girl as before 7 years later.>   
Girl: *running downstairs* Dad!!! I'm already LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Dad: It's okay you…   
Girl: Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs out*   
The girl's voice is heard even though she isn't actually talking> I'm Hayama Rikka a 12-year-old actress and 2nd best in karate in Japan. That's my father, Hayama Akito karate world champion.   
outside>   
Rikka: *running* *suddenly stops* Akari-chan! You're late too?   
Akari: The first bell rings at 8:15 and it's 8 am…   
Rikka's voice again> This is Sagami Akari, my manager's little sister. She's in the same class as me. Her father was my mother's manager while her mother was my mother's favorite star.   
Rikka: Oi!!! You're right! My dad told me yesterday!   
Akari: Okay let's walk together! ^_^   
Rikka: Okay!   
*they both begin walking*   
Akari: Hey, did you know that boy Kamura is in our class?   
Rikka: Really? They told me I would be able to make a commercial with him next week I didn't expect to meet him before!   
Akari: Yeah… my dad told me about his father, Kamura Naozumi, he said he was a good actor but never as good as your mother.   
Rikka: Yeah! My dad told me that jerk was in love with her! If I had him right in front him I would teach him a lesson!   
Akari: Uh… Okay ^_^;   
Rikka: But also, his wife was my mother's friend and my dad's ex-girlfriend. Her name is…Fuuka I think…   
Akari: Wow what cool!   
Rikka: *stops walking* Okay we're here! Time to begin 6th grade!

They both enter the class and see a crowd of boys>   
Rikka: *Whispers to some girl* Hey, what's up with them?   
Girl: I'm not sure… I think Kyosuke-kun is planning something…   
Rikka: Huh? Who's that?   
Akari: It's the Kamura boy…   
Rikka: Oh yeah that was his name!   
A girls walks towards them>   
Girl: Hey Akari, Rikka!   
Rikka: Hey Miyu-chan!   
Rikka's voice> This is Sasaki Miyu, one of my friends. Her father Sasaki Tsuyoshi used to be a good friend of my dad, while her mother, Sasaki Aya used to be good friend of my mum.   
Akari: Any ideas of what the guys are planning?   
Miyu: I think my brother and Kyosuke-kun were planning something… but I never talk too much to them…   
Rikka's voice> Miyu is pretty shy and never talks to her brother's friends. Her twin, Sasaki Kentaro is very outgoing and makes friends pretty fast.   
The teacher enters>   
Netemo-sensei: Everybody let's start the class!   
Boys: NO!   
Rikka: What in the world…?   
Kyosuke: Go boys!   
The boys grab a rope and tie the teacher up>   
Rikka: What the heck are you doing Kamura?!?!?!?   
Kyosuke: Shinichi told me all the story about how your dad, Hayama Akito took over his class.   
Rikka: Shinichi?   
Boy: I'm Shinichi Riiya, my father Gomi was in the same class as yours, so now we're repeating the story.   
Rikka: Grrr!!!! My father told me something about this… my mother used to call the boys monkeys and that's exactly what you are!   
Netemo-sensei: MmmmmMMMmmmm!!!!   
Miyu: Uh this looks bad...   
Akari: Stop bothering you jerks! Let the teacher go!!!   
Rikka: Yeah!   
Kentaro: Shut up!   
Miyu: *Unties the teacher without anyone notices*   
Netemo-sensei: Kamura, Shinichi and Sasaki there 3 of you will be in detention for a week!!   
Kentaro: *Grumbles* Thanks sis…   
Miyu: I'm sorry…   
Kyosuke: Hayama, I'll see you in 2 days after class, you'll PAY!   
Rikka: *grins* Fine, I'll see you then!   
After class, in front of the building>   
Akari: Rikka, are you actually going there?   
Rikka: *grins* Sure, why not? After I am the 2nd best in karate in whole Japan ho ho ho hoooo!   
Miyu/Akari: -_-"   
Miyu: Even though you're good… I think you shouldn't go, how about the poor boy Kamura?   
Rikka: That's all right I won't be too mean… *squeezing a white thing* I'll just squeeze him, until he asks for help!   
White thing: Stooop!   
Rikka: Aaaaaaaahh what the heck…?   
White thing: I'm Babbit!   
Miyu: A RAT!!   
Akari: Kill it!   
Akari and Miyu begin hitting Babbit with sticks>   
Rikka: Go ahead girls!   
A woman approaches>   
Woman: Hey eyerybody!   
Rikka: Yuki-chan!   
Yuki:^_^ Hello Rikka-chan!   
Rikka's voice> Sagami Yuki is my manager and best friend in the world, I can count on her in whatever I want to, she's really kind and always gives me advise when I'm in troubles.   
Miyu: *stops hitting Babbit* Good afternoon Sasaki-san!   
Akari: Hey sis!   
Yuki: Hello once more girls! What have you been doing?   
Akari: Well… we saved the teacher from that stupid boy Kamura, Miyu's brother and from Shinichi and were hitting the flying rat that appeared from nowhere…   
Rikka: Yep! And I'm gonna beat up Kamura in 2 days.   
Yuki: You can't do that… we're filming the commercial and we need him there!   
Rikka: Hmmm… then we can use Miyu in place of him!   
Miyu: ME?!?!?!   
Yuki: I don't think you would kiss her…   
Rikka: KISS?!?!?!?!!??!!?!?!?!?!??!?!!??!!??!?!?!?!   
Yuki: Yep that's right you have to kiss Kyosuke-kun for the commercial.   
Rikka: I'd rather DIE!   
Yuki: You already promised you would… oh by the way I got you a new job!   
Rikka: What is it? Tell tell tell!   
Yuki: Well, as you may remember your mother worked in Zenjirou's Kodomo no Omocha when she was a child, well now there is Zenjirou's Kodomo no Omocha 02   
Rikka: I gotta act with that old guy?!   
Yuki: Well… Zenjirou Jr. is in his place and he's pretty handsome…   
Rika: Okay then!   
Miyu: I heard of him… he's an actual bishounen!   
Yuki: Yeah but with the same luck as his father…   
Akari: Can I go with you? I gotta meet him!   
Rikka: Sure! Miyu you come too!   
Miyu: Ugh… sure…   
Rikka: RR!   
Miyu: RR?   
Rikka: Rikka Raps! *takes out green Nori-Nori machine*   
Rikka the actress is becoming a star!   
Rikka the actress is becoming a star!   
Bu~ut 1st she's gotta win the war!   
Bu~ut 1st she's gotta win the war!   
All she's gotta do kick Kamura's…   
Yuki: Rikka…   
Rikka: whoops…   
Akari: By the way when are you filming Kodomo No Omocha?   
Yuki: In 30 minutes…   
Rikka: 30 minutes?!?!?!   
Yuki: I told you dad don't worry ^_^   
Rikka: Whew!   
Yuki: Let's go already!   
The 4 girls enter the car. Yuki begins driving. She drives even slower than her father>   
Rikka: HURRY UP NOW!!!!!!!   
Yuki: I don't want anybody to get hurt…   
Rikka: YOU will get hurt if you don't hurry up!!!!   
Akari: Calm down girrrrl!!!   
Yuki: I guess I'll go faster…   
Miyu: *falls asleep in the car*   
Akari: Wonder what's wrong with her…   
Rikka: Yeah! She actually resisted me yelling!   
Akari: Trust me there's worse.   
Rikka: Like what?   
Akari: My dad when she met my sister's boyfriend!   
Yuki: That wasn't that bad…   
Akari: You weren't sitting near him!   
Miyu: ZzZzZz   
Yuki: Okay we're here!   
Akari and Rikka and Yuki get off the car letting Miyu sleep>   
In the studio>   
Akari: where's Zenjirou-san? I gotta meet him!   
Zenjirou: Right behind you!   
Rikka: You do not look like the older Zenjirou…   
Akari: *blushes with hearts in her eyes* You are HOT!   
Zenjirou: Really? *trips and falls into a bucket filled of dirty water*   
Yuki: *giggles* Nice to see you again Zenjirou!   
Someone behind them: Hayama!   
Rikka: What in the world…?   
~*~End of episode 1~*~   



	2. Run, snail, run!

Episode 2 Kodocha 02, episode 2: Run, snail, run! 

Okay, since I've been getting some requests to go on, here's episode 2, will write episode 3 pretty soon ^~ Now the ones who think the story is boring leave~! The others go on reading. I'm currently thinking of drawing pics for the characters, what do you think should I? Let me know what you think readers ^_^ 

_~*~Dedicated to Barbara~*~___

Intros:   
I'm Hayama Rikka, a 12 year old student, actress and the 2nd best in karate among children in Japan!   
My dad, Hayama Akito, he's really nice though he doesn't like showing it, and he taught me all I know!   
Sagami Akari & Yuki, two of my friends, Yuki-chan is also my manager while Akari is in my class.   
The Sasaki twins, Miyu-chan is another of my friends, but her brother Kentaro is just another monkey!   
Shinichi Riiya, he's another of those monkeys!!! Son of Shinichi Gomi (the writers fave Kodocha character!!)   
Kamura Kyosuke, my worst enemy and also a child star, like me. Grrr that freak... 

**Title screen:**   
**KODOMO NO OMOCHA 02**   
**Episode 1:**   
**RUN, SNAIL, RUN!**

Rikka: Gaaah, Kamura, what are you doing here?!   
Kyosuke: *crosses his arms* what are YOU doing here?   
Rikka: I'm filming Zenjirou's Kodomo no Omocha 02!   
Kyosuke: That? Ha! I'm working in a soap opera!!!   
Rikka: Now for much longer! *Takes out her Ti-er machine and turns him into a snail* Mwhahaha!   
Director: Were starting with Kodomo no Omocha, everybody take their places!   
Rikka: *sticking out her tongue at the purple haired snail* bye Kamura! *runs off letting the Ti-er machine on the floor*   
Kyosuke: Grrr, Hayama!!!   
Babbit: Get that remote Kyosuke!   
Kyosuke: … bats don't talk.   
Babbit: Neither do snails! 

after filming, Rikka Yuki and Akari are walking to the car>   
Rikka: That was really really fun!!   
Akari: Zenjirou....is...HOT!   
Yuki: ....   
Rikka: *puts her hand in her pocket to get some candies and noticed the Ti-er machine missing, she runs off suddenly* I'll be baaaaaack!!! *gone*   
Yuki/Akari: ....? 

Kyosuke: *finally reaches the button and turns back into a human* HAYAMA, YOU'RE DEAD!!!   
Rikka: behind him> Still alive, sorry! *grabs her machine and runs off*   
Kyosuke: Grr...! 

Back at the car>   
*Rikka arrives running* Sooorrryyyyyyyyyyyyy~!   
Yuki: Shh, Miyu is still asleep!   
Miyu: *opening her eyes* Huh...? I fell asleep, sorry...   
Akari: Why'd you fall asleep, went to bed late last night?   
Miyu: *nods* Yes, my brother went out with some friends and my mom made me call all his friends to find out where he was, we found him at Kamura's and his mom was terribly sorry.   
Rikka: Hm… means they have secret reunions… MWHAHA LET'S SPY THEM!!   
Akari: Uh… sorry to spoil it but when are they getting together again? Do we know?   
Miyu: Well my brother mentioned something about tonight at 8…   
Rikka: LET'S GO!!! GET THE BLACK SUITS 'CAUSE WE'RE SPYING THE VOICE MWHAHAHAHA!   
Yuki: *sweatdrop* Uh Rikka-chan I don't think they let Akari go, it's my aunt's birthday and we have to be there..   
Rikka: Whaaaat? All right it'll be you and me Miyu!   
Miyu: Uh… well, my brother lives with me and if he finds out I'm spying him…   
Rikka: *fake sobbing* All my friends let me alone… poor mee~!! *appears in a black outfit, crying surrounded by dancing Babbits*   
Miyu/Akari: THE RATS!!!!! *they both start hitting all the Babbits* 

Later, at Rikka's>   
Rikka: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad!! Can I go out and spy some guys at Kamura's?   
Akito: Don't you think you're too young to stalk boys…?   
Rikka: *Karate chops him* I'm not stalking them I'm just dressing in black and seeing what they're doing tonight!!!   
Akito: That's stalking…   
Rikka: *Karate chops him again* Daaad~!!   
Akito: … it's stalking but I'll let you go.   
Rikka: *hugs him* thank you!!!   
Akito: …   
Rikka: *runs off*   
Akito: I'd better call Fuuka… 

2 hours later, 7:30 PM, in Rikka's bedroom>   
Rikka: *dressed in black* Mwhahahaha Kamura I'm gonna get you!   
Akito: If o don't bring him home, I don't want your boyfriends living here.   
Rikka: HE'S MY ARCH ENEMY!   
Akito: …   
Rikka: WERE YOU STALKING ME??   
Akito: No, I was spying you.   
Rikka: … I'm leaving anyway! *jumps out of the window and lands on a bush* Wah!   
Babbit: Girls don't fly…   
Rikka: Neither do rats and you do!!   
Babbit: *sobbing* I'm not a rat… You're so mean Rikka-chan!   
Rikka: *hits Babbit with a branch and runs off*   
Babbit: Owch…   
  
At Kamura's>   
Rikka: *crawls under the window trying to hear what the boys are saying*   
Kyosuke: And now let's plan the big fight, I've got something in mind…   
Voice behind her: Rikka-chan…? 

~*~End of episode 2~*~   



	3. Under a Sheep stalking the Enemy

k02epi3 Allright peepz next part done ^_^ hope ya like it.

Lil character chart for lost people~!

Rikka- Sana and Akito's daughter, the main character   
  
Akari and Yuki- Akari is one of Rikka's best friends and Yuki is her manager. They're the children of Asako and Rei.   
  
Miyu and Kentaro- They're Tsuyoshi's and Aya's children, they're twins. Miyu is a friend of Rikka while Kentaro is rather her enemy.   
  
Riiya- Gomi's son!   
  
Kyosuke- Naozumi's and Fuuka's son, and Rikka's enemy.

There we go, if anyone has anything to tell me, do.. think that's all to say, on to the fic!****

**Kodocha 02, episode 3: Under a Sheep stalking the Enemy**

_~*~Dedicated to Eric-chan~*~_

Intros:   
I'm Hayama Rikka I'm 12 years old and actress. I'm the 2nd best in karate among children in Japan and I love hitting things~!   
My dad, Hayama Akito, he may seem cold but he's the best person in the universe!   
Sagami Akari & Yuki, the Sagami sisters. Yuki is my manager and Akari my classmate. They're both so nice!   
The Sasaki twins, Miyu-chan is my shyest friend, and Kentaro, her twin, is outgoing and… annoying!   
Shinichi Riiya, he annoys me as much as Kentaro!!!   
Kamura Kyosuke, he's just a pathetic snail, still the most annoying child on earth! 

**Title screen: Under a Sheep stalking the enemy**

Voice: Rikka-chan…?   
Rikka: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Kyosuke: from inside> Huh? Who's there?   
Voice: It's just me!   
Kyosuke: All right mom!   
Rikka: *blinks* Kamura-san…?   
Fuuka: *whispering* shh… yes it's me, let's get into the kitchen, it's cold out here. 

Inside>   
Fuuka: Rikka-chan right?   
Rikka: *nods really fast, her eyes mouth and nose fall off her face* !!! *gets them back to their place* Hayama Rikka, a pleasure to meet you Kamura-san!   
Fuuka: Nice to meet you ^_^ Your dad told me you were coming to stalk my son-   
Rikka: I'M NOT STALKING HIM!   
Babbit appears pointing at the wall> Sound blocking~!   
Fuuka: Well, in any case, I'm happy you're watching him, he's been being actually…how to say… well he doesn't do anything we ask him to, I wish I could spend more time with him *looks down then back up* anyway if you think he's planning something I'll let you spy him, for his sake and for yours.   
Rikka: Allright! Where do I hide?   
Fuuka: I'll enter to take some snacks, you can hide under the yellow sheep statue in the living room, your mom gave it to me when I got married.   
Rika: She sure was…unique   
Both: *nod nod*   
Fuuka: *grabbing the snacks* now let's go! *enters the room* Booys~! I got you Food~~!   
Riiya: Great! I was starving!!   
Rikka: *hides under the big yellow sheep* *mumbles* Itchy…   
little alarm beeps>   
Fuuka: God, I have to go, sorry! *lets the snacks on the table and goes out running picking up her suitcase from near the door*   
Kyosuke: … she's always busy just like my dad…   
Kentaro: Oh.. anyway, we're staying with that plan?   
Kyosuke: No doubt, it'll work!   
Riiya: And what if it doesn't…?   
Kyosuke: *grins* It will, it will…   
Riiya: Well, what's our next issue?   
Kentaro: My sister.   
Rikka: *jumps up hitting her head with the sheep's stomach but nobody notices*   
Kentaro: She might be spying for the enemy.   
Riiya: I don't think she's a real problem, I mean would she actually do something… we scare her.   
Kentaro: stop defending her she may be spying us!   
Babbit: Oooh boys someone else is spying you~~!   
Kyosuke: *hits Babbit who flies out making a hole on the wall and yelling: "Shimaaattaaaa!!"* Well, I think your sister will be no problem for now *hits the table with a little blue mallet* the Dragon Group's reunion has officially ended, you may leave now.   
Rikka: *thinking* And where do I go now…?   
Everybody leaves, Kyosuke stays there watching TV and Rikka slowly falls asleep…> 

Kyosuke: Good morning! Anybody at home?   
no answer>   
Kyosuke: Alone again… *finds a note*   
"Kyosuke-chan we had to go, your dad is traveling to China for his new movie and I had some business at the office, sorry not to be there, loves you Mom"   
Kyosuke: Busy like always…   
Rikka: *wakes up and hits her head with the sheep* argh!   
Kyosuke: Hoh… who's there?   
Rikka: !!!! *shuts up*   
Kyosuke: *shrugs* oh well… *gets back into his bedroom*   
Rikka: *crawls from under the sheep with yellow cotton on her hair then goes to the door and runs out*   
Kyosuke: *looks out as he hears the door* …?   
Rikka: *running* Aaahhh I have to tell dad I'm fine!!! 

Later at school>   
Rikka: …and that's the whole story?   
Miyu: *pale* R-rikka-chan do you think…?   
Rikka: It's okay if the lizards get close to you I'll beat them up hahahaha!   
Akari: Yeah! Don't be scared Miyu!   
Rikka: …they said they'd get you too Akari!   
Akari: Wha?!?! HELP!!!!   
Babbit: Good girls don't lie!   
Miyu: THE RAT!!!! *gets shiny eyes like Tsuyoshi*   
Babbit: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!! *flies away fast*   
Akari: *throws a brick at Babbit*   
Rikka: Hey! We've got more important things to care about than a rat!   
Akari: *nod nod* Like our math homework.   
Rikka: There was homework!?!?!? Uwaaaaahhh!!   
Akari/Miyu: ….   
Netemo-sensei enters the class>   
Netemo: Good morning everybody! Now let's check the homework.   
Rikka: *praying* Please not me please not me please not me   
Netemo: Hayama   
Rikka: Gah!   
Suddenly the fire alarm rings>   
Netemo: All right everybody get out, slowly…   
Everybody runs out>   
Netemo: *sweatdrop*   
In the hallway there's a huge crown, everybody's trying to run out and Rikka is pushed with someone else into the closet by the huge crowd and the door closes without them being able to do anything>   
Rikka: Wah… it's dark.. who's there???   
Voice: Hayama...   
Rikka: *blink*   
Voice: Sasaki Kentaro.   
Rikka: Kyaaaa what are you doing here? You're gonna rape me?! NOBODY RAPES HAYAMA RIKKA!! *hits him with a bucket*   
Kentaro: *rubbing his head* I wouldn't rape you even if they paid me…   
Rikka: Oh… *sits down* It's okay then, but still I don't wanna have anything to do with you lizard-monkey.   
Kentaro: …lizard-monkey…?   
Rikka: The authoress likes animals *sweatdrop*   
Kentaro: Hayama…   
Rikka: Hm..?   
Kentaro: You're not as bad as you seem… 

~*~End of episode 3~*~   
  


  



	4. Eek! Stuck with a boy!

k02epi4 All right, short epi, next will be longer I promise ^_^

_~*~Dedicated to Faith-chan~*~_****

**Kodocha 02, episode 4: Eek! Stuck with a boy!**

Intros:   
I'm Hayama Rikka I'm 12 and a child actress like my mom.   
My dad, Hayama Akito, he raised me himself, he's quite bold!   
Sagami Akari & Yuki, the Sagami sisters. They're both so cool!   
The Sasaki twins, Miyu-chan my dear friend and Kentaro, the lizard-monkey who's trying to rape me. HELP!   
Shinichi Riiya, another of the bothersome lizards.   
Kamura Kyosuke, the ruler of all those icky animals, he's a snail himself.

**Kodocha 02, episode 4: Eek! Stuck with a boy!**

Kentaro: You're not as bad as you seem…   
Rikka: Of course, I'm the best, ho ho ho ho!   
Kentaro: *sweatdrop* I mean… *stops talking and kisses Rikka on the lips*   
Rikka: KKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAPIST!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts hitting Kentaro so badly he ends up unconscious*   
Akari: Rikka-chan!!! What are you doing in a closet…?   
Miyu: Ken-kun!! Ken-kun are you all right??   
Rikka: Don't defend him, he raped me!   
Miyu/Akari: What?!?!!?   
Kentaro: *opening the eyes a bit* I only kissed her…   
Miyu: oh…   
Akari: Oooh~! Are you 2 dating or something? Rikka-chan you should have told me!!!   
Rikka: **WE'RE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!**   
Image goes further and further and you can still hear Rikka yelling from far away in the space>

New scene, Filming Kodomo No Omocha>   
Rikka: *sobbing* And then he-   
Babbit: *stops the image for a second* Good Rikka she didn't say "his" name.   
Rikka: he, I mean Kentaro kissed me!   
Babbit: *falls down*   
Zenjirou: Really? *a stone falls on his head* well maybe you should consider the boy's feelings * a flying cow hits him on the head* *dazed* well I think we don't have any more time, thank you for being here… *faints*   
*everybody runs to Zenjirou Jr. while Rikka walks away still sobbing*   
Yuki: Rikka-chan are you all right?   
Rikka: *sniff* Yeah.. I'm gonna beat them up!!!   
Akari: I can't believe Kentaro-kun kissed you…   
Rikka: I'm sure the snail has something to do and I'm gonna find out!!!   
Yuki: Rikka-chan don't forget the commercial...   
Rikka: Waaaaaaaaa!!!!

Later that day>   
Rikka: What should I do dad?   
Akito: *asleep*   
Rikka: WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP!!!   
*You can hear cats, dogs, birds… cows horses, pigs and sheep scared*   
Akito: … Kill the Kamura boy.   
Rikka: But it's against the law…   
Akito: What have I taught you…?   
Rikka: To wash my hands after going to the bathroom..?   
Akito: Right, now go to wash your hands *falls asleep again*   
Rikka: Grrr…!   
Babbit: Oooh what young girls have to suffer…!   
Rikka: *smashes Babbit against the wall* Now Kamura, get ready because this is THE WAR!!

~*~End of Episode 4~*~   



	5. Lose or win? The fight starts!

k02epi5 Allrighties epi 5 done, this one should be longer than the last one, it was really bad x_x Anyway, enjoy ^.^__

_~*~Dedicated to Hime Pisa, who's always asking me to go on ^_^ ~*~_   
**Kodomo No Omocha 02, episode 5: Lose or win? The fight starts!**   
I'm Hayama Rikka, a 12 year old actress and the 2nd best in karate here!   
My dad, Hayama Akito, he's the best dad in the universe!   
Sagami Akari & Yuki, two of my friends, Yuki-chan is my manager and Akari is just my friend and classmate   
The Sasaki twins, Miyu-chan is a great friend but Kentaro… grr!   
Shinichi Riiya, he's a really annoying guy.   
Kamura Kyosuke, an actor like me but he's incredibly annoying!

Kyosuke: You kissed her..?   
Kentaro: You should have seen her face!!! *laughs*   
Kyosuke: *smiles* Well done, tomorrow is the day…

**Title screen:**   
**KODOMO NO OMOCHA 02**   
**Episode 5:**   
**Lose or win? The fight starts!**

Akito: Rikka…   
Rikka: zzzzz   
Akito: Rikka…   
Rikka: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ   
Akito: *hits her on the head*   
Rikka: *yawn* Ohayou!   
Akito: 'Morning.   
Rikka: You woke me up early?   
Akito: Yes.   
Rikka: Okay!! My turn to make breakfast!! *jumps out of the bed* Eww… what did I step on?   
Babbit Ow.. *crying* Rikka-chan look where you jump!   
Rikka: Argh!!! Annoying rat!!   
Akito: … it used to bother me too…   
Rikka: All right, if it's not dead means it wasn't that bad! *runs downstairs*   
Akito: …

Miyu: Ohayou, Rikka-chan!   
Rikka: Hey Miyu! Where's Akari?   
Akari: *enters classroom* Morning!   
Rikka: It's quiet… where are all the guys…?   
Miyu: I don't know, Ken-kun should be here already…   
Akari: Maybe they're blackmailing the teacher again.   
Rikka: let's wait a bit more…   
*Kyosuke enters and all the other boys behind him like forming a big boy-wall*   
Akari: ….what's with them?   
Rikka: *gets up* Ready to get beat up snail?   
Kyosuke: Same I wonder… *sits down followed by the rest*   
Rikka: *mutters* show off…

Later, the bell rings, everybody goes out and Rikka heads to the place where she has to meet Kyosuke>   
Akari: Rikka-chan are you ready…?   
Rikka: As ready as a toaster!   
Babbit: That doesn't make sense…   
Rikka: Away rat!   
Miyu/Akari: The rat!!! *they get away chasing Babbit with huge sugar sticks*   
Rikka: *alone in front of Kyosuke; Kentaro and Riiya are watching from a tree* ready?   
Kyosuke: *steps forward* you know, before we start I'd like to tell you something.   
Rikka: What is it?   
Kyosuke: Do you remember that time…it was several years ago, when your mom was alive, we met…   
Rikka: I… that was you? The nice purple haired boy?   
Kyosuke: Remember what happened after that?   
Rikka: It's blur… anyway what does this have to do?   
Kyosuke: *ignoring the question* we were playing with a red ball, remember? It went to the street, you tried to get it and…   
Rikka: *gets a sudden flashback of her mom jumping, then a car stopping suddenly and blood* …mom…   
Kyosuke: You killed her.   
Rikka: *runs off*   
Kentaro: do you think she'll be okay…?   
A little tear shines falling through the air>   
Kyosuke: She'll be all right, you get going I promised I'd get the laundry.   
Riiya: okay, later!   
Riiya and Kentaro walk off>   
Kyosuke: *runs off*

New scene, Rikka crying>   
Kyosuke: *touches her arm* It's okay you didn't mean to…

_~*~End of episode 5~*~_   



	6. Oh little Snail why were you so cruel? R...

Kodomo No Omocha 02, episode 6: Oh little Snail why were you so cruel

Next epi~! Not much to say, just remember: _nothing is what it seems and stuff._

Enjoy~!

_~*~Dedicated to Kitty-chan~*~****_

**Kodomo No Omocha 02, episode 6: Oh little Snail why were you so cruel? Rikka doesn't forget!**

I'm Hayama Rikka, I'm an actress even though I'm only 12.

My dad, Hayama Akito, he's the best kicking the bad guys!  
Sagami Akari & Yuki, my manager and classmate, also 2 of my best friends.

The Sasaki twins, Miyu and Kentaro, they're the complete opposite!

Shinichi Riiya, the word bothersome describes him perfectly.

Kamura Kyosuke, a child star who seems to enjoy to hurt my feelings.

**Title screen: **

**KODOMO NO OMOCHA 02******

**Episode 6:**

**Oh little Snail why were you so cruel? Rikka doesn't forget!**

** **

Kyosuke: *touches her arm* It's okay you didn't mean to…

Rikka: *sobbing she gets up and glares at him, then punches him and runs away*

Babbit: Oooh Rikka-chan why are you so violent~~? This is shoujo~~!

Kyosuke: *touches his nose and sees blood, has a sad expression on his face that quickly changes to an angry one* Baka…as if she was the only one who suffers…*walks away angry*

New scene, Rikka running to the park. She starts walking and climbs a tree sitting down on one of the branches in the middle where it's hard to see her

Rikka: Dad… sorry… I killed mom…

Babbit: Rikka-chan what are you going do?

Rikka: *takes out a knife* I don't deserve to live…

a cloud of dust appears There it is!!

Babbit: Aaaaaaah! *flies away*

Akari: Rikka-chan what's wrong?

Miyu: Wha… what are you doing with that knife?

Rikka: My mother died because of me, I wanted to get that ball when playing with the snail and she wanted to save me from the car *sob* she died because of me…

Miyu: *climbing up* Rikka-chan it's not your fault you didn't know…

Akari: It's Kamura's for kicking the ball so far!

Miyu: *sweatdrop* your mom gave her life to save you… will you really waste it like this?

Akari: If you think about it carefully she gave her life for a ball…

Miyu: *tossing a big stone at Akari* stop it!

Babbit: Where'd she get that?

Rikka: *sobs but giggles*

Miyu: She gave you her life don't waste it.

*Miyu and Rikka hug, Akari watches from the floor*

Akari: …I want a hug… hey come down I don't want to ruin my clothes!

Rikka/Miyu: *sweatdrop*

next scene, the boys

Riiya: It worked just fine didn't it? Ha! We taught her a lesson, if you're sly there's no need for strength!

Kentaro: That's right! We beat the tomboy!

Kyosuke: *thinking but suddenly wakes up* We sure won this fight!

Riiya: She's surely crying saying "Mommy come back 'cuz I can't do anything alone and I need to go to the bathroom!"

*they all laugh*

Kentaro: Seriously, do you think we went too far?

Riiya: Nah, I bet she'll forget soon!

Kyosuke: How do you know? You don't have a mom.

Riiya: Uh... well, who cares, she's just an ugly bossy girl that bugs us.

In front of her home Rikka cleans her face as well as she can so her dad doesn't notice she's been crying

Rikka: I'm home!

Akito: Welcome.

Rikka: How have you been dad? *smile* 

Akito: … what happened?

Rikka:… 

Akito: …

Babbit: Family~!

Rikka: Nothing happened.

Akito: I'm your dad, if you need me I'll be here. *gets up and leaves*

Rikka: Dad… you loved mom didn't you?

Babbit: He did! He did!

Rikka: …

Babbit: I give up *flies away*

The doorbell rings; Rikka opens.

Yuki: Rikka-chan! Hurry up or we'll be late!!

Rikka: Oh?

Yuki: You have to film a commercial!!!

Rikka: Okay I'm coming… dad, I'm leaving, bye!

Akito: *goes downstairs in underwear* Bye.

They leave; next scene at the studio

Rikka: What kind of commercial is it anyway, and who else is in it?

Yuki: Forgot so soon? It's the one where you have to kiss Kamura-kun.

Rikka: WHAT?!?!?!


	7. Violin plays, the sweet melody of Rikka’...

Mu~usic how pretty~

** **

Mu~usic how pretty~! The title leads this epi, I needed one that started with V. If you're wondering why… find out I'm a mean writer and won't tell =P Anyway, on to the fic~!

_~*~Dedicated to Z-chan~*~_

**Kodomo No Omocha 02, episode 7: Violin plays, the sweet melody of Rikka's heart.**

** **

I'm Hayama Rikka, young, talented and beautiful actress, also really modest.

My dad, Hayama Akito, the person who's always there.  
Sagami Akari & Yuki, my reliable friends, Yuki is also my manager.

The Sasaki twins, Miyu and Kentaro, my friend and my enemy.

Shinichi Riiya, He's just there to annoy.

Kamura Kyosuke, a purple haired devil I'm supposed to… kiss?!

**Title screen: **

**KODOMO NO OMOCHA 02******

**Episode 7:**

**Violin plays, the sweet melody of Rikka's heart.**

** **

About filming, Akari and Miyu are waiting for Rikka to be done ad she goes out

Akari: Wooow you look beautiful!

Miyu: Preeeeeeettttyy!!

Rikka: I don't really like it…. It's a DRESS!

Akari: You never wear them you look really pretty.

Miyu:*nod nod* now go and give your best like your mother would have!

Rikka: *Looking up* Mama, I'll do this for you and I'll be the brightest star in the sky! *firework background with many Babbits around*

Miyu/Akari: MANY RATS!! *all the Babbits fly away being chased by the 2 girls who threaten to hit them with lamps* 

*Rikka stays alone and a sweet violin melody plays in the background* 

Rika: What's that.. who's there?

*The melody slowly fades*

Yuki: Rikka, it's time!!

Rikka: *Follows without liking it very much*

Next scene the set, a roof and stars

*Rikka is sitting on the roof, a fake wind is blowing and she's freezing, there's a sky background with a full moon and stars. Kyosuke appears andcovers her with a scarf, she looks up at him and they kiss. Letters appear on them "Jabber scarves as warm as a true hiss"*

Around a table, eating pizza

Yuki: *claps* Wasn't Rikka wonderful?

Rikka: *sneezes* Stupid wind…

Miyu: Rikka you looked so beautiful… Kamura-kun and you make a great-

Rikka: NO!!!

Akito: She loves him.

Rikka: *hits him with a frying pan and he dodges all the hits* Grr!!

Yuki: Akari-chan, look what time it is!

Akari: We're off!

Miyu: Could you take me home?

Yuki: Sure, later everybody.

Rikka: Bye!! *The 3 of them leave*

Akito: I'm going to bed. Clean.

Rikka: Hai hai… good night dad.

Akito: 'Night. *he leaves*

Rikka: *starts cleaning as she hears something outside* *stops* Who's there? *no answer*

*walks out* hey!!

Babbit: Be careful Rikka…

*Suddenly the same violin music starts playing.*

Rikka: *Nervous* W-who are you? Are you following me?

*The music stops and a little note lands on Rikka's feet, it has a heart sign* 

Rikka: Who are you? WHO?

~*~End of episode 7~*~


	8. Enemy or friend? Who are you?

Kodomo No Omocha 02

Fuuka-chan's baack~! Sorry long time no new epis, I started school and I'm *really* busy, still I'll update for you whoever is reading this ^~ oh and if you want a dedication ask, I'll run out of people some day anyway... ^^; Okay enough babbling! You may now read!  
  
_~*~Dedicated to Ryouko~*~_

**Kodomo No Omocha 02, episode 8: ****Enemy or friend? Who are you?******

** **

I'm Hayama Rikka, a child star like my mom.   
Hayama Akito, my beloved dad.  
Sagami Akari & Yuki, friend and manager, always by my side!   
The Sasaki twins, Miyu and Kentaro, how can they be so different being twins??  
Shinichi Riiya, bothersome but... bah he's just bothersome!  
Kamura Kyosuke, the guy who dares to touch my lips!!

**Title screen: **

**KODOMO NO OMOCHA 02 **

**Episode 8: **

**Enemy or friend? Who are you?******

Rikka getting ready for schol  
Akito: Have fun.  
Rikka: *putting her things in her backpack with a piece of bread in her mouth and her hair messy* HmmMmmMMm!!  
Akito: .... What's this?  
Rikka: *turns around swallowing* Hm?  
Akito: *shows her tiny boxers*  
Rikka: What's that?  
Babbit: What a shame that's mine! *picks them up*  
Akito: No, I mean that, *points at something near where the boxers were*   
Rikka: *pokes it* it looks like a... spoon?  
Akito: No, not that *points at the object near it* it's a violin string.  
Rikka: That's weird where'd you find it...?  
Akito: Outside.  
Rikka: *mumbling* So there was somebody outside...  
Akito: You're late.  
Rikka: *looks at the watch* UWAH I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
New scene, at school  
Rikka: *bowing repeatedly* I'm sorry sensei!  
Teacher: ...who are you?  
Rikka: *looks around her, she's in 1st grade* AAAAH WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!  
Teacher: There was a clssroom change, the class that was here before is at the end of the hall  
Rikka: *Runs out and gets into the door at the left, a broom falls locking it* Huh? why is it so dark??  
Babbit: Rikka-chaaan this is a clooset!  
Rikka: This must be a closet...  
Babbit: Oh now you're ignoring me like your mom *cries and flies out of the scene*  
Rikka: *starts hitting the door and nobody hears her* Maybe if I break it... nah I'll have problems... I'd rather stay in here... *sits down leaning against the wall and falls asleep*  
  
Later, the same day  
Rikka: Huh? what's that?  
Violin melody plays in the background  
Rikka: *starts knocking the door again, someone hears and opens it* *looks at the person* thank you miss! *runs off to find the melody, it suddenly stops*  
Rikka: *sighs* I wonder who was playing that.... it's so beautiful.... That person must be really wonderful *imagines a cute looking guy in a prince outfit playing the violin surounded by flowers*  
Akari: *pops the dream bubble* Rikka-chan, classes are over, why didn't you come?  
Miyu: We were worried, we thought you were sick!  
Rikka: Gomeeeeen!! I was looking for our class and it got moved then I entered the closet and fell asleep!!  
Akari: *shakes her head* When will you be more mature Rikka...  
Babbit: *sails with a boat through the screen* Says the girl with the dolls in her bedroom~!  
Akari: *sees Babbit and starts hitting it with her schoolbag, it ends up in the floor and some bricks fall off it*  
Rikka: Hahaha wel done! Hey... why do you carry bricks?  
Akari: I was looking forward to this!  
Rikka: Uhm... Akari-chan.. did you hear somebody playing the violin?  
Miyu: You heard the person too? I wonder who it is... I bet it's a girl, no guy could play like that!  
Akari: Still...  
Rikka: I've heard that person before...  
Miyu: Really? Do you know who it is?   
Rikka: *shakes her head* but I'm pretty sure I will know...  
They all start walking out  
Netemo: Hayama-san!!  
Rikka: *stopping suddenly with a SD face* Ugh...  
Netemo: Please come here.  
Babbit: Chaging screen Fiuun~!  
3 hours later  
Rikka: *spiral eyes, dizzy* Hai... I'll see you tomorrow Netemo-sensei...  
*Violin music plays in the background again*  
Rikka: Who's there...?  
*no answer*  
Rikka: Who is it?! Are you a freind or an enemy?!  
*the music suddenly stops, a dark shadow runs away*  
Rikka: What was that...? Who stayed at school that long? It's starting to get dark...  
Babbit: Little girls shouldn't be outside when it's dark~!  
Rikka: *hits Babbit on the head with her schoolbag*  
Babbit: Ow.... *flies out of the screen*  
Rikka: *sighs and goes on walking, is suddenly surrounded by Riiya, Kyosuke and Kentaro*  
Rikka: Welp! What are youdoing here?!  
Riiya: We're not done with you...  
Rikka: *sigh* I didn't do anything  
Kyosuke: *looks down then back up to Rikka dramatically* You stole my part.  
Rikka: *starts laughing insanely* Oh snake you're so funny when you try to be mean!  
Babbit: *holds 2 signs, 1 with a snail one with a snake* Wasn't he a snail?  
Rikka: What are you talking about?  
Riiya: Kamura-san's manager told us today you'd stolen his part in the new commercial.  
Kentaro: That's right and we want no girls to take Kamura-san's place.  
Rikka: *laughs again* Soo snailey, I got your role AND you don't even defend yourself? That's funny! You'll never achieve anything in life if you go on like this in life you know?  
Kyosuke: *gets totally red* YOU...  
Rikka: Oh now you're gonna hit me? Try! I'll let you make the first move!  
Kyosuke: *steps forward and slaps her, then turns around being followed by the boys and letting a confused Rikka behind*  
  
~*~ End of episode 8 ~*~  
  
  
  



	9. Inside Rikka's dreams

Okei, short epi to get to know our main character better, I'm not taking enough care of personalities T___T Should I make next epi a short omake telling how the characters got together or should I write a long fic for that?? LMK what you think minna ^_^  
  
~*~Dedicated to Chansey~*~  
  
  
I'm Hayama Rikka, a child star!  
Hayama Akito, my dear father.  
Sagami Akari & Yuki, my friend and my manager.  
The Sasaki twins, Miyu and Kentaro, friend and enemy in the same family!  
Shinichi Riiya, simply an annoying guy.  
Kamura Kyosuke, the idiot who slapped me!  
  
Title screen:   
  
KODOMO NO OMOCHA 02   
  
Episode 9:   
Inside Rikka's dreams  
  
Rikka: He slapped me, can you believe it!?  
Akito: Hm...  
Rikka: Dad, stop watching TV!!  
Akito: Hm...  
Rikka: Geez...  
Yuki: Rikka-chan are you OK?  
Rikka: Yuki-chan! When did you arrive?  
Yuki: A while ago you let me in *sweatdrop*  
Rikka: That's true *sweatdrop scratching the back of her head*  
Babbit: *flying across the screen* ...somebody has lice...  
Yuki: If you need to you can tell me *smile*  
Rikka: Yuki-chan... 3 you're so nice! And pretty!!  
Yuki: Come with me and let's talk about it *smile*  
  
{They both get off with Yuki's car and arrive at a nice place near the river}  
Rikka: *sits down* Wow! how cute!!  
Yuki: I come here whenever I need to think, it's a nice peaceful place...  
Rikka: *nods in agreement* I bet Akari would love to drown the rat here!!!  
Babbit: *crying* Stop the babbt bashing author...  
Yuki: Anyway what did you want to talk of?  
Rikka: Nothing special.. that idiot Kamura slapped me -_-" what is he, a girl?  
Yuki: Maybe he can't defend himself... imagine if someone was always better than you, what would you feel like?  
Rikka: I know the feeling... maybe I should feel sorry for him.  
Yuki: Simply don't bother him ^_^  
Rikka: It's hard when his servants follow me around -____-"  
Yuki: Try to ignore them ^_^ By the way I got you a role in a comercial.  
Rikka: Yep, they told me about it.. what is it?  
Yuki: You'll be the victim and some super hero will save you.  
Rikka: Sounds easy... why would he would that kind of role?  
Yuki: *shrugs* *looks at the water for a second* Rikka-chan, you never told me, what's your biggest dream?  
Rikka: Well... to be as good as my mom acting and the #1 in karate!! It's seing my mom actually but I don't think it'll happen.. anyway those 2 are as good!  
Yuki: *hugs Rikka* it's hard isn't it?  
Rikka: Anou... no cause I'm as strong as a stone mwhahaha! * Comparison of a stone Rikka with the real one*  
Yuki: *sweatdrop* I guess you are strong... I don't have to worry ^_^  
Rikka: Yuki-chan... you're like my mom, you know?  
Yuki: *nods* I thought you'd need me near you... you might have ended like your dad if not *picture of Rikka dressed as Akito with the same expression*  
Rikka: That would have been scary... still I love him a lot!  
{The sun starts hiding}  
Yuki: It's getting dark, I'd better take you home...  
{the same violin melody as before starts playing}  
Rikka: Who's there? Who's playing that? *starts looking around*  
Yuki: Rikka-chan let's go!  
Rikka: *for herself* I'll find you some day... *to Yuki* Hai!! *runs off*  
  
~*~End of episode 9~*~ 


	10. Story of the Untold

Kyaaaaaa I've been so very awfully trapped in that awful thing people like to call "schoolwork" I haven't had any time to write T_T I apologize to the people who are actually interested in what I write, epi 10 now coming ^^  
*note: I'm not adding introduction this time, I think you'll be able to remember the characters already ^^;   
  
~*Dedicated to kurikurei*~  
Title screen:   
  
KODOMO NO OMOCHA 02   
  
Episode 10:   
Story of the Untold  
  
{parking place}  
Rikka: *singing and walking with Yuki* Bura bura burabura buraburatara burabura. Ichiban~! Burabura seijin yatte kita~  
Yuki: ...what sort of songs does your father teach you?  
Rikka: *shrugs* He isn't really good at singing anyway... Ne Rikka, who is that super hero I'm working with?  
Yuki: *shrugs* I never asked.  
Babbit: Forgetful manager pyooon~!  
Rikka: Oh well...  
they enter and Rikka bumps into Kyosuke  
Rikka: Hey!!! What in the world are you doing here?!  
Kyosuke: ... go away.  
Rikka: You go! I work here!  
Kyosuke: ...  
Rikka: You wanna fight?!?!?!!  
Director (female... we don't want all the directors to be guys! Girl power!!): My, my Rikka-chan, you sure have a lot of energy today, let Kyosuke-kun alone and get dressed.  
Rikka: ...hai... *to Kyosuke* I'll get you later, Kamura!  
  
{Later, Kamura!... er.. I mean, later ^^;}   
Rikka: I'm done! *spin*  
Director: Well, well, all you have to do is put your hands on that window as if you were falling, Mr. Kamura will do the rest.  
Rikka: KAMURA?! I thought he wasn't in the commercial!!!!!! Kyaaa!!!  
Naozumi: *touches Rikka's shoulder* I believe we haven't met before, I'm Kamura Naozumi *charming smile*   
Rikka: Wow.. he's kakkoi! 3  
Director: Rikka-chan, get ready!  
{change of scene, next one people seeing the done commercial}  
  
Rikka: Well, that was easy! ^_^  
Naozumi: It was a pleasure to work with you.  
Rikka: Same 3   
Kyosuke: ...  
Rikka: Ooh~~! Snailey isn't happy!  
Kyosuke: Shut up.  
Rikka: What's wrong with snailey? *pokes him* don't you like me being close to your daddy?  
Kyosuke: Marry him if you want, I don't care.  
Yuki: Psst.. Rikka... better leave him alone.  
Rikka: Why? He started it!  
Babbit: Lieeeee!!  
Yuki: Leave him alone anyway.  
Rikka: Fine, fine...  
Naozumi: *busy singing autographs*  
Kyosuke: *looks at him, then looks away* Hmph!  
Rikka: *blinks* what's wrong with him...?  
Yuki: He seems to have some troubles with his dad...  
Kyosuke: I DO NOT! *gets out furious*  
Rikka: Should I do something?  
Yuki: Maybe it's better to leave him alone...  
Rikka: Oh well, I'll beat him up some other day.  
Naozumi: *done with autographs* Say, Rikka-chan, wouldn't you like to come over for dinner today?  
Rikka: Sure Kamura-san ^_^ Can I play with Kyosuke after dinner? *little evil grin*  
Naozumi: Well, I'd like to chat with you a little after dinner.  
Rikka: Okay then! ^_^ I'll have to call my dad then...  
Naozumi: Don't worry I will *takes out a cell phone* Hello, Hayama-san?  
Akito: ... Kamura.  
Naozumi: Your daughter is coming over for dinner, is that fine? Okay, bye! He said it was fine.  
Rikka: *blinks* He sure talked fast! Okay ^_^  
Naozumi: Would you like to come too, miss Sagami?  
Yuki: Oh, no I have a date already... *daydream face*  
Naozumi: Fine then, let's go!  
Rikka: Kawaii!  
  
{Kamura residence, Rikka is chatting with Naozumi on the couch, Fuuka listens interested}  
Kyosuke: I'm home!  
Fuuka: Oh, hi darling, I'm sorry we already ate, you can eat the leftovers, they're in the kitchen.  
Rikka: Hi Kyo-chan *sticks out her tongue* your parents told me about Shiroi your little stuffed bunny!  
Kyosuke: *glares at her, enters the kitchen slamming the door*  
Rikka: *shrugs and goes on talking*  
  
{Next day, school}  
Rikka: *running* Kyaaaaaaaaa I'm late!!!!!!  
Miyu: Hi Rikka ^_^  
Rikka: Miyu, you're gonna be late!  
Miyu: There's still plenty of time...  
Rikka: *checks her watch, sweatdrops* You're right. stupid watch!  
Babbit: Don't blame others for what you do wrong!  
Rikka: *punches Babbit who flies faaaaar faaaar away*  
Babbit: Riiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yoooooouuuuuu...!  
Rikka: Anyway, how was your weekend?  
Miyu: Very well, my brother didn't bother a all.  
Rikka: I'm glad ^_^ *they enter school*  
{Riiya and Kentaro run to them}  
Rikka: I see you didn't wait for Miyu Ken-kun, shame you! Hello little piggies!  
Riiya: This is not funny Hayama, where do you have him?  
Rikka: *blinks* Have who..?  
Kentaro: Kyosuke-san is gone! We know it's your fault!  
Rikka: Yah sure, don't bother... *goes on walking towards her class*  
  
{They're in the middle of the class with Netemo-sensei when Fuuka enters the classroom}  
Fuuka: Excuse me children... has anyone seen Kyosuke? He's gone?  
Rikka: The snail is missing? Didn't he say where he was going?  
Akari: All right! Maybe he's dead! Uhm... I mean...  
Fuuka: *not noticing Akari's remark* he left this note *hands it to Rikka*  
  
"Dear mom and dad,  
since you've found a nice daughter I guess I'm useless. Sorry to trouble you being born.   
Kyosuke"  
  
Rikka: Wha..?  
  
{End of episode 10}  
  
Owari ^^v now I'll go on to working on my little Kodo page. I might start a doujinshi this holidays so be prepared ^^v 


	11. Missing child: Where's the snail?

Freedooom~~! *dances around with chansey* Yup holidays are here so you can expect epis more often ^_^ I'm a terrible writer though and this isn't my besteither Enough, I'm starting to sound like Yuu Watase, on to the fic!!  
  
~*Dedicated to... myself! ^^;*~  
  
KODOMO NO OMOCHA 02   
  
Episode 11:  
Missing child: Where's the snail?  
  
"Dear mom and dad,  
since you've found a nice daughter I guess I'm useless. Sorry to trouble you being born.   
Kyosuke"  
  
Rikka: Wha..?  
  
Rikka: *thinking* It's my fault isn't... I keep ruining lifes... I won't let it happen, I'll be strong!*out loud* Mrs Kamura I shall find your son!!  
Fuuka: *shakes her head* You won't be able to, not even his friends could and they know him better than you... but I'm desperate. If you find him Rikka we'll be grateful for ever!  
Rikka: *shaked her head* You don't have to pay me so much attention, after we find him you'll need to keep him away from leaving, he feels unwanted don't you understand?  
Fuuka: *starts sobbing* He's always been independant... I thought he didn't want me close...  
Rikka: Dai-jo-bu ^_^ You don't have to cry for what you did wrong you have to go on fighting and do stuff right from now on, I know you can!  
Fuuka: Even if you never met her... you're just like Sana.  
Rikka: I'm not my mother though, but I'll live for her and I'll find your son!   
Fuuka: *hugs Rikka* Thank you.  
Rikka: You're welcome ^_^ Now let me get the little brat, I'm off!!  
Babbit: ...you shouldn't go away from school like that Rikka.  
  
{Rikka walking around at the street}  
Rikka: Ka-mu-raaa!! Oh Ka-mu-raa!! *she arrives ar a park and sees someone with purple hair on a bench. It turns out to be Obana Miho wearing a wig* Waa... I'll never find him!  
  
{Music clip of Rikka walking and asking people whether they've seen Kyosuke. She ends up tired in the place Yuki had shown her.}  
  
Rikka: I'll never find him... my feet hurt but I should go on... I've ruined his life. *Violin music starts playing again, Rikka ignores it and starts sobbing, the music plays a little more then stops, the bushes move.*   
Rikka: Who's there? *clans her tears with her hand* Who is it?  
{No answer}  
Rikka: *sighs* I'd better go home. I don't care anyway... tomorrow I'll go on searching. Just let's hope Kamura is fine... *Walks away*  
  
{At home}  
Rikka: Tadaima!  
Akito: Okaeri.  
Rikka: *kissing her dad on the cheek* How was your day?  
Akito: You didn't go to school.  
Rikka: Shool?! ....I forgot.  
Akito: Stop worrying about that Kamura guy.  
Rikka: I'm worried about his parents not about him!!  
Akito: ....  
Rikka: ....   
I'm off. *runs to her bedroom and hugs her stuffed pig* Hi Pig-san, I hope your day was better than mine. You know, I didn't go to school. And you know why? because of Kamura! I never thought I'd worry so much about such a snail but thinking of his poor parents..... he desserves to be punished! Yet I'm worried... I hope he's fine.  
Babbit: *sobbing* Rikka talks to a pig and not to me!!! *flies off crying*  
Rikka: And also there's someone who plays the violin chasing me... *violin music plays* See? I think it comes from outside. *Leaves her pig on the bed then opens the window* Who's there?  
Dark shadow: Yo.  
Rikka: ...you!  
  
~*~End of episode 11~*~ 


	12. You're the violin boy?!

Uh yeah it's baka-me again x_x My friend and I have been writing quite a few fics in Spanish so I kinda forgot to take care of this one but I'm alive. Last part was way too short... x_x need to make it up. Anyway it was Kamura but not quite =P  
  
~*Dedicated to Cristian, the sweetest brother in the universe*~  
  
Title screen:   
  
KODOMO NO OMOCHA 02   
  
Episode 12:   
  
You're the violin boy?!  
  
Dark shadow: Yo.  
Rikka: ...you!  
Dark Shadow: Yeah, me.  
Rikka: I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY YOU LITTLE PURPLE HAIRED CREEP!!!  
  
* the whole neighborhood's lights turn on and they start tossing random stuff at Rikka including a Babbit*  
Rikka: *hides letting Kyosuke get hit by the stuff* *in lower voice tone* Your parents are really worried! You should go back!  
Kyosuke: I don't go around telling you what to do, let me alone, I'll go back when I wanna. Anyway they have you. *bitter tone*  
Rikka: Your mother had you inside her for 9 months, fed you since you were little, loved you and gave you a home and this is how you pay her?! If I had a mother I'd love her with all my heart!  
Kyosuke: Yeah, go on living inside your faerie tale. My dad's always busy so is my mom, they don't care about me. I'm going away so they don't have to worry, I have enough cash anyway and if now I can always get some by playing the violin.  
Rikka: So you are the one who's be stalking me...  
Kyosuke: Stalking you? Why would I want to do something like that? You're ugly and a tomboy. (Oh my this sounds like Ranma 1/2 ^^; )  
Rikka: So what were you doing on my tree?!  
Kyosuke: I was bored and wanted to scare you.  
Rikka: Riiiiight!  
Kyosuke: Anyway I'm off *jumps down and walks away*  
Rikka: Hey wait!!! *runs off to call Kyosuke's parents, when they arrive he's gone*  
Fuuka: *crying* My Kyosuke-kun...  
Naozumi: *sighs* I think we've spoiled that child...  
Rikka: It's not your fault... he's the baka who doesn't want to, listen, he thinks he's very cool for living alone. Grrr...!  
Naozumi: Let's just hope he'll be fine and he'll come back eventually...  
Fuuka: We can't wait while he's out there alone!!  
Naozumi: We've called the police already, there's nothing else we can do.  
Fuuka: But...!  
Naozumi: Leave it in their hands, I bet our child can take care of himself.  
Rikka: *thinking* Yeah sure...  
Naozumi: Thank you for your help Rikka-chan we really appreciate it.  
Rikka: No problem... I try my best.  
  
*Naozumi and Fuuka leave. Rikka stays alone, it's dark and she can't sleep so she's hitting the tree on her backyard to train*  
Rikka: Baka! *punch* Baka! *punch* Baka! *punch* Ba-  
*something falls from the tree*  
Rikka: *approaches to see but the something run away fast* It must be... COME BACK HERE KAMURA!!!  
*the figure runs away*  
Rikka: *runs after it but loses it* KAMURA!  
*the neighbourhood wakes up again.*  
Rikka: *goes back home* that idiot. *Sits down on the couch and watches TV until she falls asleep*  
  
*wakes up next morning with a red rose with a red ribbon near her*   
Rikka: Where'd this come from...?  
*also finds a note* From your admirer.  
Rikka: DAAAADDD!!!  
*sleepy Akito* Don't be so loud.  
Rikka: Dad there's someone stalking me!!  
Akito: It's your fault for stalking them first.  
Rikka: I WASN'T STALKING I WAS...  
Babbit: ..and the stalker gets stalked.  
Rikka: Did you see anyone suspicious around?  
Akito: You.  
Rikka: I'm not suspicious!  
Akito: Then what's with the clothes?  
Rikka: Ara... *looks at herself in the mirror. She's dressed in a white and pink dress with several little flowers* How...?  
Akito: Want bacon?  
Rikka: Don't change the subject!!  
Akito: ... Fine fried eggs. *walks into the kitchen*  
Rikka: Kamura, I'm gonna murder you when I find you...!  
  
{School}  
Rikka: ... and that's what happened.  
Akari: Sugoi! I bet Kamura has always been in love with you and never told you!  
Riiya: Yeah right!  
Rikka: Kamura? Ugh! What are you doing here monkey-wannabe-boys?   
Kentaro: We're not here to argue Hayama our friend is lost and we're worried.  
Rikka: Wow you're actually acting like people who got out of the kindergarten! *claps*  
Riiya: Quit that we're being serious.  
Akari: This is weird... you really want us to work together?  
Kentaro: Yeah, but this is just temporal.  
Rikka: *sighs* All right all right you can help us.  
Riiya: No way, you are gonna help US.  
Akari: Why don't we just make a plan together?  
Kentaro: I agree with Sagami, let's work together.  
Babbit: ...let's stay together itsumo~!   
Other Babbit: This is not Fruits Basket!!  
Rikka: All right, we'll call this operation snail!!  
Riiya: ...snail?  
Akari: Don't argue or she'll beat you up.  
Riiya: Ookay...  
  
*later*  
Rikka: *sitting with the rest around a map of USA* All right Akari-chan you go to... *gets close to read* Texas! Kentaro you go to... Arizona! And Shin'ichi you go to... Washington DC!  
Riiya: That's not in our city moron you got the wrong map!  
Rikka: DON'T YOU CALL ME MORON!  
Akari: He's right that's not even in Japan.  
Rikka: Then where can I find the right map?!  
*a Babbit drops one from the sky*  
Rikka: Oh here! All right, you go here Akari *points at an area* Shinichi here *another area* Kentaro here and I'll go here *area, area* If you have any news use these, my dad gave them to me *hands out some burucchas*  
Akari: Fine, let's go!   
Rikka: All right, operation snail has now officially started!  
  
~*End of episode 12*~  
  
*poke* Hasn't anyone noticed the game with the titles? Think of "My daughter and I" ^~ Later~! 


	13. Operation Snail

Well, starting school tomorrow, thought I'd write one more chapter before that ^_^ I'll draw the characters pretty soon, actually I already had drawn ikka but I lost the drawing ^^() think I will today~! Okie, now prepare for my twistedness 3  
  
~*Dedicated to anime luver, do I haven't gotten tired of you ^~ You're really kind 3*~   
  
Title screen:   
  
KODOMO NO OMOCHA 02   
  
Episode 13:   
  
Operation Snail  
  
Rikka: *walking and humming* I like the flower on the roof of my heart~!   
Babbit: Her songs are just as senseless as her mom's...  
Rikka: Hey, you rat, have you seen the purple haired snail?  
Babbit: I'm not a rat... *flies out of the scene crying*  
Rikka: Oh well...  
{violin music starts playing}  
Rikka: Kamura? Is that you? SHOW UP YOU LITTLE FREAK!  
{Nothing happens}  
Rikka: *starts searching for him. Finds a bush and looks behind it but there is nobody. There is although a little note with a heart and her name in it* Hyan~! This is getting weird!! A heart?! KAMURA'S A WEIRDO!!  
{The violin music stops and as she turns around she finds a rose}  
Rikka: He's stalking me...  
{suddenly the buruccha turns on}  
Rikka: *shaking* Kyaa!! N-n-e-e-e-d t-t-o f-f-i-n-d... *the burrucha turns off and she starts running to Akari's direction. Soon she finds her.*  
Rikka: Is Kamura with you?  
Akari: no but somebody seems to have found him!  
Rikka: Let's check with the 2 bakas!  
{the 2 run off and meet Riiya}  
Akari: Did you call?  
Riiya: No, it was probably Ken, I got the signal too, was heading towards his area.  
Rikka: All right, let's go! *grabs the both of them and starts running dragging them along*  
{They find Kentaro and a wounded Kyosuke}  
Akari & Riiya: @_@ *dizzy because of Rikka*  
Rikka: KYA Kamura what in the world happened to you?!  
Kyosuke: *holding his leg* I'm all right... stupid dogs...  
Rikka: Dogs eat snails?!  
Kentaro: There's no time for joking. Hayama go and call an ambulance and his parents.  
Kyosuke: NO! I don't want to see them!  
Rikka: You will anyway snail-boy! You have no idea of how worried they've been! You insensitive baka!!  
Kyosuke: Sure they must be SO worried... *sarcasm*  
Rikka: THEY ARE! All right Kentaro, take care of him! *runs off*  
  
{An ambulance arrives a bit later followed by Fuuka and Naozumi. Rikka's with the kids.}  
Fuuka: KYO-KUN! Kyosuke my baby... *she hugs him crying*  
Kyosuke: Mom..?  
Naozumi: Son! Are you fine? What happened to you?  
Kyosuke: Some dogs... *he's lifted and put into the ambulance. Fuuka and Naozumi get in*  
Fuuka: Rikka you should come too.  
Rikka: Why? Oh well, guess I'll go. *she gets onto the ambulance and they drive off*  
  
{Hospital, Kyosuke has a bandage where the wound was.}  
Fuuka: I'm so glad it wasn't serious... they'll have to give you those shots anyway though.  
Kyosuke: *whines* don't remind me...  
Fuuka: I was so worried!  
Kyosuke: Yeah riiight! *sarcastic again*  
Fuuka: Son, you're the most precious thing in the world to me besides your father, of course I do care! *eyes are filled with tears*  
Kyosuke: Mom...  
Rikka: Now hug her and don't make her worry anymore!   
{they hug and Naozumi joins in too}  
Rikka: *smiles* *to herself* Even if he's a big moron it's nice to see him happy with his family.   
{They stop hugging}  
Fuuka: Let's go home... Rikka-chan would you like to come over? We need to thank you for finding Kyosuke-kun.   
Rikka: I think you should be alone or something.  
Kyosuke: Yeah let her go.  
Naozumi: If that's what you wish we'll take you home.  
Rikka: Nah that's ok, I can walk, been here before.  
Babbit: You get hurt often ne Rikka-chan? Martial arts are dangerous~~~~  
Rikka: Well, I'm off! *walks away*  
{the violin music starts playing again}  
Rikka: How in the world? Kamura, aren't you with your parents?! Wait... if I heard him play before and then he was with Kentaro... then who in the world are you?!  
{No answer. Rikka looks around.}  
Rikka: *sighs and goes on walking*  
  
{Next day, at school, lunch break.}  
Rikka: ...and that's what happened.  
Miyu: I sure missed a lot didn't I?  
Akari: So did I~~! You have a secret admirer!!!!  
Rikka: It's giving me the creeps... that person knows where I live...  
Miyu: Don't worry, I bet that whoever it is he doesn't mean to harm you. *smile*  
Rikka: Buuuuut~~ what does that person want from me?  
Akari: Isn't that obvious? He's in love with you!  
Rikka: Whaaaaaat?   
Miyu: How cute! *heart*  
*Kyosuke approaches* ...hey.  
Rikka: What are you doing here snailey?  
Kyosuke: My parents told me to thank you. *Not too happy about it.* Well...thank you... I guess.  
Rikka: You guess? Well, I guess you're welcome then.  
Kyosuke: Thanked now bye. *Turns around*  
Rikka: Waitasecondthere!  
Kyosuke: Huh?  
Rikka: Do you know somebody who plays violin just like you?  
Miyu: Kamura-kun plays the violin? Sugoi!  
Kyosuke: Not that I remember...  
Rikka: Well, if you see someone, punch him for me!  
Kyosuke: ...okay... *turns around again*  
{The music starts playing}  
Kyosuke: Wait a second... I DO know that melody... show up, you!!  
  
~*End of episode 13*~ 


	14. Nice to meet you Yume-sama

I'm awfully busy with school but still writing for you people who like to read my stuff ^.^ Strangely I'm getting to update my ugly doujinshi every week too, gotta be proud of me =p Yup, I might be becoming responsible which is scary ^^; By the way, yume means dream, so it'd be "Nice to meet you dream-sama." Just thought I'd look cuter in Japanese ^_^  
  
~*Dedicated to Obana Miho!*~  
  
Title screen:   
  
KODOMO NO OMOCHA 02   
  
Episode 14:   
  
Nice to meet you Yume-sama   
  
Kyosuke: Wait a second... I DO know that melody... show up, you!!  
*A short, blonde haired character enters the scene playing the violin really well. Shoujo bubbles all around and a Babbit looking with shiny eyes.*  
Rikka: Kakkoi! He's a really cute guy~!  
Kyosuke: Natsu. What in the world are you doing in Japan?  
Babbit: The author stole the name from Miho-sama's last manga, Andante, how mean~~~~  
*Babbit is dragged out by a chibi Tomoyo-looking girl*  
Natsu: *French accent* Not happy to see me cousin?  
Babbit: *all covered with bandages* Natsu is Brad's and Naozumi's half sister's, Cecil's, child.  
Rikka: THAT'S YOUR COUSIN?!  
Natsu: I'm sorry for watching you without showing myself mademoiselle Rikka *kneels and kisses her hand*  
Rikka: *Blushes* It's fine...  
Akari: You 2 will make a cute couple! Ask her out already!  
Rikka: *hits Akari with a Kodocha mallet* Shut up!  
Kyosuke: You still haven't answered, what in the world are you doing here?  
Natsu: I've come as an exchange student. France is nice but I missed Japan.  
Kyosuke: Whatever, just don't get in my way.  
Natsu: Does that include staying away from mademoiselle Rikka?  
Kyosuke: Why should I care about her?  
Natsu: *smiles* Fine then.  
Kyosuke: *mumbles* Weirdo... *walks off*  
Natsu: Now ladies may I join you?  
Rikka: Of course~!  
  
{Later, at home}  
Rikka: ...he was so cool!  
Akito: You have to go to work.  
Rikka: *looks at her watch* Kya that's right! Where's Yuki-chan?!  
Akito: In the fridge.  
Rikka: Wha..? Doesn't matter, no time! *runs to the kitchen, pulls Yuki out and drags her to her car.*  
Yuki: *drives half frozen*  
  
Babbit: *drags the scene away and another appears below*  
  
{Studio}  
Rikka: I'm heeeeeereeeee~~!  
Yuki: *unfreezing*  
Zenjirou Jr.: Well hi Rikka-chan. Guess what? There will be a new student in our class. Meet Kamura-kun! *Kyosuke is standing near him*  
Rikka: Snailey?! Why, why WHYYYYY did you have to come here and go on ruining my life.  
Kyosuke: Glad to see you too. -_-"  
Zenjirou Jr.: Well I hope you 2 get along well... *walks towards Yuki and starts chatting with her*  
Rikka: Gaaaaaaah~! Listen, I don't like you and you don't like me but let's not argue during the show all right?  
Kyosuke: Fine with me.   
*Director calls everybody and the show starts*  
Zenjirou Jr.: Welcome everybody to Kodomo no Omocha! Today we have a new student, Kamura Kyosuke!  
Kyosuke: Hi Zenjirou-sensei, glad to be here!  
Rikka: Zenjirou-senseiiiiiii~! Why didn't you make anyone else the new student, like... like... the white rat!  
Babbit: I'm not a rat *crying*  
Zenjirou: Hm, what's wrong, don't you like Kamura-kun?  
Rikka: We're ENEMIES!  
Kyosuke: Humph!  
Zenjirou: Well, we can always try to work it out with words...  
Rikka/Kyosuke: NO WE CAN'T!  
Zenjirou: You 2 want to fight?  
Rikka: YES!  
Kyosuke: No, I just want her away, she's a pain.  
Rikka: CHICKEN!  
Kyosuke: Shut up tomboy!  
Rikka: I'M NOT A TOMBOY!  
Kyosuke: You fight, hate dresses... you're a tomboy.  
Rikka: Well, I'll show you I'M NOT!  
Kyosuke: Wanna bet?  
Rikka: If I prove to be a real girl then you'll have to... you'll have to leave the show!  
Kyosuke: Fine.  
Kyosuke's manager: *shakes his head fervently from near a camera*  
Zenjirou: this should be interesting...  
  
~*End of episode 14*~  
  
Sorry it's so short ^^; I drew Rikka but I don't like the drawing so I'll redo it x_x also need to finish the kiriban for my Kodocha page. C-ya next chapter ^~ 


	15. Lady da ze!

Sorry for the delay people ^_^ Looks like I'm getting more readers ^^; Anyway, I won't bore you with comments, I'll bore you with my story instead =p  
  
KODOMO NO OMOCHA 02   
  
Episode 16:   
Yelling at the camp  
  
Kyosuke: Wait a second, we said that if she won I'd leave but I never said that if she lost she'd have to quit.  
Rikka: Wha...?  
Babbit: Ohh this is getting interesting!  
Kyosuke: You'll have to take my place at the charity camp this winter break*.  
Rikka: HA! That's lame!! You don't want to play with the children? Maybe they'll eat you!   
Kyosuke: *stays cool* You just do it.  
Rikka: All right, that will be easy!  
Yuki: *sighs in relief*  
Dancing Babbits change the scene. After Kodomo no Omocha  
Rikka: *walking out of the studio, a rose is thrown in front of her* Tuxedo Kamen?!  
Babbit: Wrong anime~~!  
Natsu: Mademoiselle Rikka, I'm here to warn you, be careful.  
Rikka: Natsu-kun~! 3 Don't worry, I'll be all right, I'm strong enough to handle a few kids!  
Natsu: I'll be protecting you anyway, *kisses her hand and runs off*  
Rikka: *blushes* Hyaa~~an~~!  
  
{Kyosuke's house. Kyosuke and his manager are in the living room.}  
Kyosuke: WHAT?!?!?! Why do I have to go to that summer camp anyway?!?!  
Manager: Some of the children wanted to unsubscribe when they heard you weren't going, plus we already signed a contract...  
Kyosuke: Grr! All right, I'll go, I'll just make sure to be ready *grins*  
  
{Another scene change. Rikka, Akari and Miyu in Rikka's bedroom.}  
Rikka: *tossing a lot of clothes into a suitcase* This will be easy!  
Miyu: You should remember Natsu-kun's warning Rikka-chan.  
Akari: Hmm... I wonder what's so dangerous about it all. I think Kyosuke has been there before... though I'm not sure.  
Rikka: You 2 stop worrying, I'll be back soon enough after having fun with some children!  
Akari: You'll be the counselor, right? Aren't you a bit young?  
Rikka: I'll do fine, they know how responsible I am!  
Akari: Err... well, have fun. ^^()  
Rikka: *keeps "packing" merrily*  
  
{More Babbits, another scene change, the camp.}  
Rikka: I'm hereee! KAMURA?!?!  
Kyosuke: ... they forced me.  
Rikka: GAH! You're stalking me aren't you?!  
Kyosuke: Natsu's job.  
Rikka: He doesn't stalk me he just follows me ~3  
Kyosuke: Right. Now, you go with the girl I'll go with the boys, the camp director is in that cabin *points at a cabin* don't bother him unless it's necessary.  
Rikka: All right. Well, I'm off, I don't want to see your ugly snail face anymore.  
Kyosuke: Good, I don't want to see you either. *walks off to a cabin*  
Rikka: *walks to the other direction and enters another cabin* I'm here~~!  
Girls: *they all turn around and look at her, their expressions turn devil looking*  
Rikka: Eh... what's wrong?  
Girl1: You hit Kyosuke-sama... you are going to pay!!!!!  
{The girls surround Rikka and everything turns black. Next scene Rikka's tied up to a tree covered with makeup and in a pink dress}  
Rikka: YOU'RE GONNA PAY, HEAR ME?!?!  
  
{With Kyosuke}  
Kyosuke: *enters the cabin* Hello everybody!  
Guy1: Geez... the wimp?  
Kyosuke: Hey, who are you calling a wimp?  
Guy2: He's right, you're a wimp!  
Kyosuke: Well, *I* rule here so you'll have to follow my orders!  
Guy2: Wanna bet?!  
The guys surround Kyosuke. He ends up hanging from the mast.  
The guys are walking back to their cabin when they find Rikka tied up yelling furiously  
Guy1: Hey, look, isn't that Hayama?  
Guy2: Whoa, she sure knows how to curse.  
Guy3: Who don't we untie her? It sure will be fun to see her beat up all the girls!  
Guys: Yeah!! *they untie her*  
Rikka: *spits because of the lipstick then starts rubbing her face* Gah, those jerks!! I'm gonna get them!!  
Guy2: We're on your side!  
Rikka: *looks up* Eh? You guys wanna help me?  
Guy1: Yeah, those girls are evil.  
Guy3: And it's always *our* fault when they do something wrong. Who do they think they are?  
Rikka: You're right, we'll get revenge! Are you with me???  
Guys: YEAH!!!  
  
{With the girls}  
Girl1: Does anybody want to go hiking?  
Girl3: I do!  
{ A lot of me toos}  
Girl1: Ok, let's go!  
{They start walking until they hear Kyosuke yelling.}  
Girl2: Isn't that...?  
Girl1: Kamura-sama! Up there! *points at the mast*  
Girl4: Get him down!!  
{The girls rescue him}  
Kyosuke: Thank you... those idiots.  
Girl3: The guys did this to you didn't they?!  
Kyosuke: Yeah -_-"  
Girls4: Don't worry, we'll help you with your revenge!  
Girls: YEAH!!  
  
~*End of episode 16*~  
  
* I have no idea about breaks in Japan so I'm just using the ones here ^^; Sorry for that x_x 


	16. Yelling at the camp

Sorry for the delay people ^_^ Looks like I'm getting more readers ^^; Anyway, I won't bore you with comments, I'll bore you with my story instead =p  
  
KODOMO NO OMOCHA 02   
  
Episode 16:   
Yelling at the camp  
  
Kyosuke: Wait a second, we said that if she won I'd leave but I never said that if she lost she'd have to quit.  
Rikka: Wha...?  
Babbit: Ohh this is getting interesting!  
Kyosuke: You'll have to take my place at the charity camp this winter break*.  
Rikka: HA! That's lame!! You don't want to play with the children? Maybe they'll eat you!   
Kyosuke: *stays cool* You just do it.  
Rikka: All right, that will be easy!  
Yuki: *sighs in relief*  
Dancing Babbits change the scene. After Kodomo no Omocha  
Rikka: *walking out of the studio, a rose is thrown in front of her* Tuxedo Kamen?!  
Babbit: Wrong anime~~!  
Natsu: Mademoiselle Rikka, I'm here to warn you, be careful.  
Rikka: Natsu-kun~! 3 Don't worry, I'll be all right, I'm strong enough to handle a few kids!  
Natsu: I'll be protecting you anyway, *kisses her hand and runs off*  
Rikka: *blushes* Hyaa~~an~~!  
  
{Kyosuke's house. Kyosuke and his manager are in the living room.}  
Kyosuke: WHAT?!?!?! Why do I have to go to that summer camp anyway?!?!  
Manager: Some of the children wanted to unsubscribe when they heard you weren't going, plus we already signed a contract...  
Kyosuke: Grr! All right, I'll go, I'll just make sure to be ready *grins*  
  
{Another scene change. Rikka, Akari and Miyu in Rikka's bedroom.}  
Rikka: *tossing a lot of clothes into a suitcase* This will be easy!  
Miyu: You should remember Natsu-kun's warning Rikka-chan.  
Akari: Hmm... I wonder what's so dangerous about it all. I think Kyosuke has been there before... though I'm not sure.  
Rikka: You 2 stop worrying, I'll be back soon enough after having fun with some children!  
Akari: You'll be the counselor, right? Aren't you a bit young?  
Rikka: I'll do fine, they know how responsible I am!  
Akari: Err... well, have fun. ^^()  
Rikka: *keeps "packing" merrily*  
  
{More Babbits, another scene change, the camp.}  
Rikka: I'm hereee! KAMURA?!?!  
Kyosuke: ... they forced me.  
Rikka: GAH! You're stalking me aren't you?!  
Kyosuke: Natsu's job.  
Rikka: He doesn't stalk me he just follows me ~3  
Kyosuke: Right. Now, you go with the girl I'll go with the boys, the camp director is in that cabin *points at a cabin* don't bother him unless it's necessary.  
Rikka: All right. Well, I'm off, I don't want to see your ugly snail face anymore.  
Kyosuke: Good, I don't want to see you either. *walks off to a cabin*  
Rikka: *walks to the other direction and enters another cabin* I'm here~~!  
Girls: *they all turn around and look at her, their expressions turn devil looking*  
Rikka: Eh... what's wrong?  
Girl1: You hit Kyosuke-sama... you are going to pay!!!!!  
{The girls surround Rikka and everything turns black. Next scene Rikka's tied up to a tree covered with makeup and in a pink dress}  
Rikka: YOU'RE GONNA PAY, HEAR ME?!?!  
  
{With Kyosuke}  
Kyosuke: *enters the cabin* Hello everybody!  
Guy1: Geez... the wimp?  
Kyosuke: Hey, who are you calling a wimp?  
Guy2: He's right, you're a wimp!  
Kyosuke: Well, *I* rule here so you'll have to follow my orders!  
Guy2: Wanna bet?!  
The guys surround Kyosuke. He ends up hanging from the mast.  
The guys are walking back to their cabin when they find Rikka tied up yelling furiously  
Guy1: Hey, look, isn't that Hayama?  
Guy2: Whoa, she sure knows how to curse.  
Guy3: Who don't we untie her? It sure will be fun to see her beat up all the girls!  
Guys: Yeah!! *they untie her*  
Rikka: *spits because of the lipstick then starts rubbing her face* Gah, those jerks!! I'm gonna get them!!  
Guy2: We're on your side!  
Rikka: *looks up* Eh? You guys wanna help me?  
Guy1: Yeah, those girls are evil.  
Guy3: And it's always *our* fault when they do something wrong. Who do they think they are?  
Rikka: You're right, we'll get revenge! Are you with me???  
Guys: YEAH!!!  
  
{With the girls}  
Girl1: Does anybody want to go hiking?  
Girl3: I do!  
{ A lot of me toos}  
Girl1: Ok, let's go!  
{They start walking until they hear Kyosuke yelling.}  
Girl2: Isn't that...?  
Girl1: Kamura-sama! Up there! *points at the mast*  
Girl4: Get him down!!  
{The girls rescue him}  
Kyosuke: Thank you... those idiots.  
Girl3: The guys did this to you didn't they?!  
Kyosuke: Yeah -_-"  
Girls4: Don't worry, we'll help you with your revenge!  
Girls: YEAH!!  
  
~*End of episode 16*~  
  
* I have no idea about breaks in Japan so I'm just using the ones here ^^; Sorry for that x_x 


	17. War time

Sorry for making last part so confusing x_x I'll explain. Kyosuke dares Rikka to go to a summer camp in his place so he doesn't have to deal with brats; the only problem is he can't break his contract so he has to go too. There he's in charge of the boys but they sort of don't like him and tie him up, the same happens with Rikka and the girls. Now, the boys find Rikka and make her their leader, the same happens with Kyosuke and the girls. I hope that cleared things up ^_^   
BTW if anyone's interested in being told whenever I update review and say so ^_^  
  
KODOMO NO OMOCHA 02   
  
Episode 17:   
War time  
  
{Babbit holding a sign "Ladies first"}  
{Cabin, all the windows are shut and covered with miscellaneous objects}  
Kyosuke: So, we need a way to get our revenge, any suggestions ladies?  
Girl7: Hayaan he's so cute~! 3   
Girl5: Maybe we could steal all their clothes while they're in the river...  
Girl3: Nah, too common. How about we fill their cabin with icky worms?  
Kyosuke: They wouldn't mind it, I know their kind.  
Dark voice from the back of the cabin I know what to do.  
Girl6: It's...  
Girl1: Merodii-sama!  
  
{Another Babbit with a sign: "Gentlemen's turn"}  
Rikka: Sooooo how will we smash those girlie bugs?  
Little Boy: We could use a giant newspaper!  
Boy9: Don't be silly! That wouldn't smash them and where would we find a giant newspaper anyway?  
Rikka: Hey, the newspaper thing isn't such a bad idea...  
Boy7: Huh? Are you actually planning to hit them with newspapers?  
Rikka: Sort of. Let me explain!   
  
{Lots of Babbits cover the screen and as they go away there's a little room, a coffee table in the middle and 2 Babbits sitting, a female one and a male one}  
FBabbit: Where do you think this story is going?  
MBabbit: To ff.net?  
FBabbit: Yeah but besides that!  
MBabbit: I think the writer doesn't know what she's doing.  
FBabbit: Well, in my opinion she's hiding something from us.  
MBabbit: And what do you think Rikka and that person... "Merodii-sama" are planning?  
FBabbit: Let's find out!  
AnotherBabbit: Recess is OVER!  
  
{Boys cabin}  
Rikka: Photo camera and digital camera?  
Boy: Check!  
Rikka: Computer?  
Boy: Check!  
Rikka: Cell phone?  
Boy: Check!  
Rikka: Miscellaneous icky objects?  
All boys: Check!  
Rikka: All right let's start operation... hm... what should we call it?  
Boy5: Super cute star Rikka Hayama!  
Rikka: Too corny... how about 'Weed killer'? If women are like flowers these are plain weed!  
Boy1: Good idea Hayama! We'll kill all the weed, right guys?  
Boys: Right!  
  
{Girls cabin}  
Girl2: Sugoooi Merodii-sama, you're the smartest person in the universe!  
{Little red haired girl sitting near Kyosuke holding his arm. Arrow: Merodii-sama}  
Merodii: *Giggles* No way! Kamura-sama helped me with a big part of the plan, ne? *Smiles at him*  
Kyosuke: *Nervous laugh* I guess so. ^^;  
Girl1: But how will we get everything?  
Merodii: Don't worry; my daddy can take care of that. *Mischievous smile* *She pulls out a cell phone.* DADDY!!! I'll e-mail you a list of things, please ship them to the camp I'm staying at today OR I WON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!  
Kyosuke: *mumbling* spoiled brat...  
Girl8: Say, shouldn't we untie Hayama already?  
Kyosuke: You tied her up? *Grins* No, let her there. We'll start attacking tomorrow; maybe she'll get a bit of it too.  
  
{The screen is covered by Babbits again and we're back with our 2 Babbits in the little room. }  
FBabbit: Well, it looks like both groups know what to do.  
MBabbit: Yep, and looks like Rikka will try and become a gardener but will she succeed?  
FBabbit: I don't know but I sure wish her good luck!  
MBabbit: Do you think Kamura will fall for any of the girls?  
FBabbit: I doubt it but I'm sure all of them fell for him already.  
MBabbit: Lucky boy...  
Other Babbit: END OF RECESS!  
  
{Night. They're all outside dressed in dark clothes.}  
Rikka: Does everybody have a person assigned? *They all nod* THEN GO! I'll be waiting.  
*They all crawl to the girls' cabin*  
Rikka: *Dials on her cell phone number* Hello, Mr. editor of the Asahi? Hii, it's Hayama Rikka! Yes... I do know what time it is... heywaitasecond!!! Hasn't your mom taught you not to curse?! The same to you, good-bye!! *Dials again*  
{The boys enter the girls' cabin and take their stuff. Everybody knows which girl to go to and one of the guys takes Kyosuke's things. When they go back to where they left Rikka they find her yelling at the phone and hanging up. }  
Rikka: Couldn't find any newspaper that wanted to publish our story... so I guess we'll have to go to plan B! Did you get everything?  
Boy7: Yes, everything here. And we also found Kamura in there! Here, I brought his stuff.  
Rikka: Great! Let's start phase 2! Finding "suspicious" things!  
{They all start looking through the stuff}  
  
{Next scene: Morning. The guys are asleep on top of each other (and Rikka). They're waken up by the girls' yelling.}  
Rikka: Time to run away!  
{They all pick up everything and run back to their cabin}  
  
{Girls cabin}  
Girl6: Who do you think it was?  
Girl9: The guys, who else?!  
Merodii: THEY WILL PAY!!!  
  
{End of episode 17}  
  
In case you're wondering the Asahi is a Japanese newspaper (www.asahi.com). Any comments are welcome; I don't delete reviews unless they might be offensive for other readers. 


End file.
